un amour impossible
by Egwene Al' Vere
Summary: [yaoi] Un an après la guerre, CxA et LxK s'épanouissent dans leur couple respectif. Mais quel est ce sentiment inattendu que Kira semble éprouver pour Asuran? va t'il donner une chance à cette émotion naissante?
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Un an après la réconciliation entre laTerre et Plant, tout allait pour le mieux. Blue Cosmos ayant disparu, les persécutions envers les Coordinateurs se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Naturals et Coordinateurs marchaient main dans la main pour construire un monde meilleur.

Cagalli, la sœur jumelle de Kira, était devenue princesse d'Orb après la mort de son père, Uzumi Nara Attha, et avait pris les rennes du pouvoirs privilégiant toujours la diplomatie dans les conflits encore tendus entre la Terre et certaines colonies. Elle s'était rapidement fait apprécier et aimer du peuple et des autres membres du gouvernement.

Asuran, le meilleur ami de Kira, n'avait plus de famille car son père avait été tué à la fin de la guerre (épisode 50). Il en était très affecté car c'était un homme qu'il respectait et qu'il aimait malgré l'engagement qu'il avait pris et qui le tourmenté toujours. Il possédait une grande villa sur Plant qu'il avait hérité de sa famille et s'en était fait bâtir une autre sur Orb pour être plus près de ses amis. Kira et lui étaient devenus de véritable héros car il avait sauvé Plant et la Terre et permis que les conflits s'arrêtent. Tout le monde connaissaient leurs nom et les adulaient.

Malheureusement, Asuran ne voyait pas autant Kira qu'il le souhaitait car celui ci ne voulant pas revoir ses parents avait préféré emménager pour quelques temps, disait il, chez Laxus sur Plant.


	2. Quand Kira pense

_les personnages ne sont pas à moi, il ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**couple:** si vous avez pas ensore compris je ne peut rien pour vous_

**Chapitre 1**

Asuran et Cagalli manquaient énormément à Kira.

Un jour, au début du mois d'août, quatre mois après sa dernière visite sur Terre, Laxus lui demanda pourquoi il paraissait si triste et passait ses journées enfermé sur lui-même. Elle se dit que ça le dériderai d'aller rendre visite à Cagalli et Asuran et lui proposa d'aller les voir. Il ne répondit rien. Voyant sa mine sombre, elle n'insista pas, préférant reporter cette conversation au lendemain.

Elle le regarda attendri, il leva la tête pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et elle l'embrassa doucement en un baiser tendre et chaste. Puis, elle alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

Kira resta un long moment assis sur le canapé, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de les voir, au contraire, cela lui semblait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pris sa sœur dans ses bras ou parler avec son meilleur ami. Mais il était troublé. En effet, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer véritablement Laxus.

A chaque fois qu'elle était trop près de lui où qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ses pensées s'envolait vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu qu'une autre personne soit à sa place et ça le rongeait énormément. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine et ne savait pas comment lui faire part de son incertitude vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers elle. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il l'aimait autant que Cagalli et il n'aurait jamais pensé embrasser sa sœur, alors …

Il était donc très troublé et assez embrouillé. De plus, à chaque qu'il voyait Asuran son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus que les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait dans ses tempes. Dés qu'il était près de lui, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux si soyeux, plonger son regard dans ses yeux si profond, ou encore faire courir ses doigts sur son corps nu.

Il se disait que ce sentiment, ces sensations, qui l'habitaient n'étaient pas normal, q'on ne devrai pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour son meilleur ami, ce désir si puissant. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il se leva, marcha à travers la pièce, circulant entre les meubles, laissant négligemment sa main glisser dessus, appréciant l'impression d'harmonie qui s'en dégageait.

Il réfléchissait. Oui, il irait voir Cagalli et Asuran, ils lui manquaient. Il serai heureux de revoir sa sœur et taquinerai son meilleur ami à propos d'elle. Après tout ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher ces deux là, et on pouvait même dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serra, il était jaloux. Il savait que c'était mal d'envier la relation que sa sœur jumelle entretenait avec Asuran, mais c'était comme çà, et il ne pouvait pas ranger ses sentiments. De toute façon il savait que se serai sans issus. Si c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Asuran, celui-ci resterait à jamais sans réponses.

Fatigué, il alla prendre une douche chaude pour se délasser. Il y resta un long moment, laissant couler l'eau sur son corps, tel de douces caresses qu'il imaginait qu'Asuran lui faisait. Puis, il sortit, tremblant encore sous le coup de ses émotions violentes, se sécha et se coucha dans sa chanbre, voisine de celle de Laxus.

Il était une et demi du matin lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain, Laxus se réveilla la première. Elle se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et prépara le petit déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller Kira tranquillement endormi dans son lit.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra sans faire de bruit. Elle s'approcha de lui sur la pointe de pieds, lui caressant le bras au passage en une longue caresse provocatrice et le regarda frissonner dans son sommeil avec malice.

Enfin arrivée juste à coté de lui, elle lui embrassa le front et l'appela doucement par son nom.

Kira … Kira … réveille toi … Kira …

Kira ouvrit les yeux, tiré de son sommeil. Il avait encore rêvé d'Asuran. En ce moment, il ne rêvait que de lui, ses songes étant rempli de baisers, de caresses et d'amour.

Il regarda la fille assise à ses cotés et lui souris.

Une heure plus tard, il avait fini de manger et Kira annonça a Laxus que si elle était toujours d'accord, il ferai bien un petit voyage sur terre pour voir Cagalli et Asuran. Heureuse de le voir sorti de son mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis quelques jours, elle alluma le vidéophone et les appela.

bon ba j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus, mais vous inquieter pas le prochain sera plus long.

envoiez moi plein de previews que je sache se que vous en pensez.


	3. Du coté d'Asuran

**Auteur : **_Sukuda_

**Source : **_Gundam Seed_

**Genre : **_Yaoi_

**Couple :**_ Kira et Asuran ? Asuran et Cagalli ? _

**Disclamer : **_les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf Kasuma et Atsuko. Cependant l'histoire m'appartient._

**Commentaire :**_ Gomen pour le retard le chapitre était déjà écrit depuis longtemps mais j'ai été très occupée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'éditer. Ce chapitre devrait être plus long que le précédent, alors bonne lecture. _

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aiko : **merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tu était la première et je doit bien dire j'ai été surprise car il n'existe que trois histoires en français dans Gundam Seed. Encore merci. Pour ce qui en ai de Asuran et Cagalli et bien tu véra.

Reviewer encore une review ! Je suis contente ! Merci, merci, merci…. Et ne t'inquiète pas Asuran va se rapprocher de Kira dans le prochain chapitre mais je ne peut pas t'en dire plus pour le moment sinon il n'y aura plus de suspense.

Chapitre 3

_Les pensées des personnage seront marquée en italique_

_Les pensées de Kira seront encadrées de °…..° _

_Les pensée d'Asuran seront encadrées de …._

Cagalli était partit tôt ce matin laissant un message sur le vidéophone d'Asuran pour l'avertir de l'arriver imminente de Kira et Laxus dans trois jours.

Il ne savait pas si il était content ou pas. Certes, il était heureux de les revoir car il avait été triste lorsqu'il avait appris qu'ils allaient vivrent sur Plant mais en même temps il redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec Kira.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet là à chaque fois qui le voyait ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours envi de le prendre dans ses bras ? Quel était ce sentiment qui le hantait à chaque foi que son regard croisait le sien ? Il ne le comprenait pas lui-même, mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose de fort et d'important.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand le vidéophone sonna, affichant la tête de Cagalli.

« Asuran ? Asuran ? Tu es là ?

Oui, attend deus secondes, j'arrive. »

Il enfila une robe de chambre, se passa la main dans les cheveux, tic qu'il avait pris depuis la fin de la guerre, que Cagalli trouvait irrésistible et qu'il essayait désespérément de perdre.

« Ca y est, je suis là. Qu'es ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais pris connaissance de mon message ce matin.

Oui, alors comme ça Kira et Laxus viennent après demain, mais heu… ils arrivent quand exactement ?

Normalement, ils devraient arriver en début d'après-midi. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

T'en mieux, comme ça il profiteront de leur journée. Dit, tu veux que je te rejoigne ?

Oui si tu peux. Vers deux heures çà te vas, je devrai être libre. On ira au cinéma. Normalement on ne devrait pas m'appeler. On devrait être tranquille en amoureux cette fois-ci.

Ok, je serai là.

Je t'aime.

A tout à l'heure. »

Il éteignit le vidéophone et repensa aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées.

Elle lui avait dit : _je t'aime_. Lui, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne s'était jamais demandé se que cela représentait pour elle, et si elle attendait qu'il le lui dise aussi. Seulement il en était incapable.

Il ne savait pas trop se qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait des sentiments, çà il en était sur, mais, peut-être pas les même que les siens.

Et puis dans ce cas pourquoi pensait-il constamment à Kira ? Ce n'était pas un sentiment normal que l'on éprouve pour son meilleur ami surtout quand on sort avec sa sœur depuis près d'un an. Alors pourquoi ces palpitations dès qu'il entendait son nom ? Pourquoi la tête lui tournait il lorsqu'il entendait le son de sa voix ? Pourquoi rêvait il de lui la nuit ?

Encore hier soir, dans son rêve, leur regard s'étaient croisés et ne s'étaient plus détachés. Il s'était approché de lui, avait caressé son visage tendrement et s'était laissé prendre dans ses bras. Il s'était senti défaillir lorsqu'il avait senti ses mains qui parcouraient amoureusement son corps, ses lèvres qui s'égaraient toujours plus bas lui procurant tellement de plaisir.

Puis son réveil avait sonné, le sauvant in extrémiste d'une situation embarrassante mais tellement agréable et qu'il se surpris à désirer revivre.

Il se demanda comment il allait se comporter avec lui lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à face.

_Tu es bête, mais vraiment stupide mon pauvre Asuran. Comment peut tu imaginer une seule seconde que se serai réciproque. Quelque que soit ce sentiment, ce désir qui t'habite, jamais Kira ne le ressentira aussi. Et puis il sort avec Lazus depuis un an et vit même chez elle.Peut-être dorment-ils dans la même chambre ? Non ! Je ne veux pas y penser, et puis cela ne me regarde pas, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Oh la la, il faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit avec çà ! _

Il prit donc la décision de ne plus penser à lui de la journée et de s'occuper plutôt de se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Cagalli.

Enfin prêt à une 1h30, au moment où il allait partir, le vidéophone sonna et Cagalli lui annonça qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Elle était très occupée car un problème entre Orb et la colonie Skine exigeait toute son attention. Il l'assura que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

« On remettra çà une prochaine fois, lui dit-il.

Oui, j'y compte bien, et cette fois rien ne nous dérangera, j'y veillerai.

Merci, lui répondit-il attendrie

Hein de quoi tu me remerci ?

Non, laisse, ce n'est pas important. Passe une bonne journée.

Oui toi aussi. »

Elle coupa la communication.

_C'est vrai qu'elle est très occupée en ce moment avec toute ces représentants des différentes colonies. Mais c'est son boulot, et elle le fait bien : c'est une bonne dirigeante._

_Bon qu'es ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi ? _

Il se dirigea vers son entrepôt privé comme un automate, il composa le code sur le boîtier pour faire glisser la porte, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi la porte était coincée, si il y avait un problème d'électricité ou quelque chose d'autre. Il rentra simplement chez lui, ces pensées étant toutes tournées vers Kira et Cagalli.

Il se dirigea vers le vidéophone, hésita, soupira, décida de lutter contre se qu'il ressentait pour Kira et pris la résolution de se monter luis proche et plus tendre avec Cagalli et de s'y tenir.

Finalement, il appela un taxi pour se rendre au siège du gouvernement. Une fois arrivé, il paya le chauffeur et entra dans le bâtiment le plus imposant de la ville. Ne faisant pas moins de trente étages, c'était un modèle d'architecture moderne très carré avec une cour intérieur et beaucoup de baies vitrées.

Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'ascenseur gauche a coté de l'accueil, tel l'habituer des lieux qu'il était et appuya sur le bouton indiquant le dernier étage (le trentième pour ceux qui n'ont pas tout suivit). Les portes se refermaient lorsqu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour, à quel étage allez vous ? lui demanda poliment Asuran.

Au 22e ! répondit l'homme d'un ton bourru sans même le regarder. »

Asuran le regarda un moment en silence et en profita pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un costume noir denier cri ne comportant pas un seul plis, et Asuran le soupçonna de l'avoir mis pour la première fois. Ses chaussures également noires brillaient de mille feux et on supposer qu'à la lumière du jour elles devaient renvoyer les rayons chatoyant du soleil. Les cheveux bien coiffés, la mine sévère, le dos bien droit, on sentait l'homme habitué à un certain confort, sure de sa position.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Asuran, il sursauta et quelque chose de très proche de l'admiration s'afficha sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient et on le sentait en plein conflit intérieur. Il voulait lui parler, lui demander un autographe et lui serrer la main, mais sa position le lui interdisait.

Asuran baissa les yeux gênés par l'attitude de cet homme. Il le préférait largement lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu et qu'il prenait un air hautain. Pourtant il aurai du être habituer à ce que les gens réagissent ainsi, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne sortait plus trop de chez lui. Il passait ses journées à reconstruire le Justice, beaucoup plus fort et résistant que le précédent. Et puis c'était vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'harceler de question et lui demander un autographe. Il avait horreur de çà alors un homme qui le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde et qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus il s'en serai passer volontiers. Finalement, l'homme n'eu pas a prendre de décision car l'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit. Ils étaient arrivés au 22e étage. Asuran souris et lui dis au revoir.

_Ouf, enfin débarrassé_

Lorsqu 'il arriva au sommet de la tour il se dirigea vers le bureau de Cagalli et tomba sur sa secrétaire.

« Excusez moi, sauriez vous où serai Mlle Atlha ? »

Elle leva la tête d'un air renfrogné et lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qui lui avait adressé la parole, ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes et éperdue d'admiration elle répondit que Mlle Atlha était en réunion avec des hauts responsables d'Etats et qu'elle ne voulais pas être dérangée.

Asuran qui étai déjà partit n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase et ouvrit la porte donnant accès au bureau de sa petite amie d'un air décidé. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, vers l'importun.

Toutes ses hésitations envolées vis-à-vis de la foule ici présente et de ses doutes de la matinée quand à ses sentiments pour Kira, il marcha sans la moindre gène sous Cagalli. Un instant, elle était debout avec juste le temps de regarder bouche bée le jeune homme au yeux émeraude qui fonçais sur elle, le suivant ses pieds pendait à cinq centimètres du sol et elle étai embrassée de belle manière. Au début elle lui lança de coup de pieds dans les tibias et martela de coup de poings en émettant de fébriles son de protestation, (normal, elle se fait embrassée devant une dizaine de représentants de nation importantes) mais ses coup de pieds ralentirent et s'interrompirent, puis elle se cramponna à ses épaules et ne protesta plus du tout. A bout de souffle, Asuran remis Cagalli sur ses pieds. Elle oscilla légèrement en remettant sa robe et tapota s'un geste nerveux sa coiffure.

Asuran était aussi surpris qu'elle

QU'ES CE QU'Y M'A PRIT DE FAIRE CA ? POURQUOI L'AI-JE EMBRASSÉ ?

« Si nous vous gênons vous pouvez nous le dire », s'esclaffèrent les représentant des colonies essayant se retenir de rigoler franchement tant la scène qui se déroulait sur leur yeux était drôle. Cagalli, prinsse d'Orb dans les bras d'un jeune homme au yeux émeraude et au cheveux bleu cendrée et il faut le dire plutôt mignon.

Cagalli devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine se qui la rendait d'autant plus attirante qu'elle ne savait où se mettre.

« Heu …. Escusez-moi …. Heu …. Je sais pas quoi dire, gomen nasai »

Asuran qui était au moins aussi rouge qu'elle, repris contenance et réussi le joli tour de force de parler sans bégayer.

« Excusez-moi, puis-je vous emprunter Mlle Atlha pour la journée ? »

Cagalli rougie jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux mais ne pu empêcher un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Monsieur …. Commença a contester quelques uns des représentant mais Kasuma, représentant de la colonie Skine, fut plus rapide.

Mais bien sure Mr Zara. Il est tout a fait normal que Mlle Atlha puise elle aussi profiter de la vie et de se fait sortir avec vous.

Cagalli se tourna vers lui surprise.

Arigato Mr Kasaki, mais je pense que nous devrions reporter notre attention sur notre problème, répondit-elle ayant repris son sérieux et sa voix professionnelle de politicienne.

C'est très gentil de votre part de vous impliquer autant mais vous devriez vous occuper un peu plus de vous-même. Allez y, je vous en pris. »

Voyant qu'elle s'appétait à protester

«S'il vous plait. Nous reprendrons lundi, après tout, un jour de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien N'es ce pas ?

Vous avez sûrement raison, acquiesça Cagalli, heureuse de pouvoir sortir avec Asuran. »

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en amoureux. Elle toujours prise par son travail et lui toujours occuper à la reconstruction de son nouveau Gundam. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle contait bien se rattraper.

« Arigato Mr Kasaki, nous reprendront donc cette conversation lundi. Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle sortit de la salle de réunion au bras d'Asuran avec l'allure féline d'une reine.

Kasuma se retourna lentement vers le reste des autres représentant des colonies, ramassa ses papiers encore dispersés sur la table et sortit sans se retourner. Il longea les couloirs blancs, sans vie, de l'immeuble, pris l'ascenseur et sortit par la grande porte. Son chauffeur et sa voiture l'attendait, là, devant lui, aussi ponctuel que d'habitude. Il ne se demande pas comment son chauffeur avait su que la réunion s'était terminée plus tôt que prévu, ni comment il savait qu'il sortirait par la grande porte, préférant d'habitude les portes de derrières, plus discrètes, mais il ne s'en étonna point. Cela avait toujours été comme çà depuis qu'il s »en souvenait. Il était toujours là, au bon moment et au bon endroit.

Le conducteur sorti de la voiture, ouvrant la portière arrière gauche et invita Kasuma à s'y installer.

« Bonjour Mr, je vous en pris, monter

Merci Atsuko répondit ce dernier, habituer à ce respect trop souvent poussé à l'extrême à son goût. »

Atsuko se remis au volant, regarda son maître dans le rétroviseur, le vit soupirer d'aise et de fatigue contenu et démarra. Quinze minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta, descendit et ouvrit la portière à son patron. Celui-ci sorti avec grâce, caractéristique qui semblait génétique dans sa famille, le remercia d'un sourire irrésistible qui ferai fondre n'importe qu'elle fille. Mais Atsuko n'était pas dupe, il savait. Bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup son jeune maître et qu'il lui serai fidèle jusqu'à la mort, il étai peut-être le seul à savoir qui il était réellement, à l'avoir vu sous ses deux facettes. Jamais il ne lui désobéirait, ni ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui aille à son encontre, mais il ne pu réprimer un frisson à ce qui savait qu'il allait bientôt se passer.

Kasuma se sentait rasséréné. Il savait se qu'il allait faire, il avait trouver sa proie. Alors qu'il montait les marches du perron, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, le soleil disparaissant derrière lui.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu et merci encore d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

L'auteur, donc moi, vous serai très reconnaissante si vous lui laissiez une review pour lui faire part de se que vous penser. Que se soit une bonne ou une mauvaise critique même si vous n'avez pas grand-chose à dire. Recevoir une review fait toujours plaisir et encourage l'auteur, donc toujours moi, à continuer d'écrire son histoire.

S'il vous plait çà vous prend deux seconde et moi çà me fais avoir un grand sourir toute la journée.

Au prochain chapitre Laxus, Kira, Cagalli et Asuran se rencontreront….


End file.
